Forget me not
by iizzye
Summary: "Is that how you feel? That you can just throw me away!" She became tired, he had always been slow and both of them became hurt, but can it be fixed? {NALU AU! COVER IMAGE NOT MINE!} {MINI-FANFIC!}


**Hei everyone and welcome to my first (crappy) mini-fanfic!**

 **I have been reading some fanfics that are almost like this one and I felt inspired to write my own version of this. ^.^**

 **So to stop me from rambling over 5.000 words, I'll just end this authors note here and continue this after the story :D**

 ** _WARNING:_** **My grammar sucks (maybe because I don't speak english daily) so beware!**

 **I DON'T OWN FARIY TAIL, OUR GOD HIRO MASHIMA DOES IT!**

 **(=^_^=)**

A lone woman were walking home from a tired day at work, the sun had long since set and she couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her bed.

Hugging her jacket tighter around her, she bid goodbye to her coworkers and started on the 15-minute walk home.

Walking through the park as a shortcut, she were startled when someone grabbed her shoulders. Instinctively she elbowed the attacker in the stomach, making him/her to double over to the ground. Fishing up her cell-phone she used the flashlight on it to see the attacker.

«G-Gray?»

Looking down, she saw her childhood friend laying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

«W-what the hell Gray? Scaring the crap out of me?»

Regaining his breath he raised to his feet so that he towered over the woman that were like a little sister to him. «Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I were just walking home and saw you here so I thought to say hi and so...hi?» The man said nervously.

Glaring at her friend she puffed out her cheeks and kicked his knee, making him stumble back to the ground. «Damm Lucy, your kicks just gets more dangerous everyday.»

Helping Gray up again she hugged him tight. Stepping back a little she smiled up at him. «So how was Acalypha? Has it changed since last time? Oh, and how is your father?» Grinning at the blonde he ruffled her hair.

«Acalypha is still boring as ever, nothing changed. Dad were happy to finally met Juvia, Ultear were happy that I finally got a girlfriend while Lyon were doing everything he could to make Juvia fall for him.»

Giggling a little, Lucy motioned Gray to sit with her on the benches to catch up. It had been 3-weeks since Gray and Juvia had went to Acalypha for Silvers 57th birthday and she had missed them dearly.

Both Gray and Lucy came from Acalypha, their parents were childhood friends and neighboors so both Lucy and Gray spent a lot of time with each other. When Gray were 12 and Lucy 11, Lucy's parents died in a car-accident. After the incident Lucy started living with Gray and his family and moved with them to Magnolia where they started in sophomer year at Fairy High.

Looking around the park a frown came to Gray's face.

«Arent flame-shit with you?» Normally, Lucy's boyfriend would walk her home, especially when she had the nightshift at the Cafë she were working on. So it left a big question to the raven head of were his little sisters boyfriend could be.

Wincing at the question, Lucy avoided his stare, choosing to look at her shoes.

«He is with Lisanna, you know...catching up.»

She had barely seen him this week, he were always with Lisanna, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would leave before breakfast and come home late at night, to only leave early in the morning.

Don't get Lucy wrong, she loved Lisanna, she is a sweet girl, and funny and Lucy loved her so much already. Lisanna had come back to Magnolia 2-weeks ago after she had moved to Edolas at the beginning of High school, a year before Lucy had come.

Both girls became close friends instantly, talking about whatever they could speak of.

But a week ago, Natsu had come home from where he had been with his little sister on a school trip. The moment he saw Lisanna he gave a big hug, saying how much he missed her. It didn't bother Lucy that they were always together, they were childhood friends who hadn't seen each other for years. But after some days, Natsu rarely spended some time with her and instead with Lisanna. She knew she were selfish but she couldn't help but miss her boyfriend. They had been dating since the last year of high school and she missed him so much.

«Seriously Lucy? Didn't you say before I left that you were going to talk to him!?»

She kept quiet, she knew that. She had promised him and Lucy were someone who treasured her promises, but...what was she going to do? She didn't want to be selfish, but she didn't want to spend her day alone in her and Natsu's apartment crying in her pillow, or her dog...again.

All her friends had told her to confront Natsu about this issue, but she didn't know _how!_

 _'I don't want to see you sad Lu-chan.'_

 _'Salamander is a complete jackass, just dump him and move on Bunny-girl.'_

 _'If you don't do anything soon Lucy, then I'm afraid we have to do something.'_

But how were she going to do it?

«Come on, I'll walk you home.» Looking up, she was met with a bare chest.

«Ehh...Gray, your clothes»

«WHAT THE FUCK!?»

 **(=^.^=)**

Laughter filled the cold, dark night as two people were walking beside each other, one arm hooked around the other. Smiles on both faces as they talked about old times and what could bring the future.

They stopped at the front of a simple apartment, upon no lights in the windows both figures frowned.

«He's not home yet?»

«He often comes home in the middle of the night.»

Nodding a little he turned towards the blonde woman that were standing beside him. «You know that we are always here for you. You know that right?»

Looking at the raven head in the eye, she smiled a small smiled that did not reach her eyes. «Always» Before she fished up her housekeys from her jacket and locked up the front door and went inside the apartment.

Dragging a tired hand over his face, he looked at the door that his little sister had gone through before walking home again.

 **(=^.^=)**

It was quiet inside the apartment when she went inside. Walking to the kitchen, she turned on the light before walking towards one of the cabinets, retrieving a bag of cookies and dog food. Throwing the cookies on the kitchen island, she went to the food bowl for her dog and took some food in it. She didn't need to get catfood yet.

She put her phone at the charger before going to the shower.

 **(=^.^=)**

Eating cookies on the couch, she were surfing on the internet on her phone when she heard the front door opening. Looking up she saw her boyfriend walking in, he didn't notice her before he heard the crumbling from the bag on her lap.

«Hey»

Nodding at her boyfriend she raised to her feet and followed him to the kitchen.

«How was your day?»

«Great! Me and Lisanna were at the aquarium today, they had some cool clown fish. And after that we went to the movies. And then we-»

«Natsu?» She interrupted him quietly, this was it. She had to do this, this can't go on forever.

«Yeah Lucy?» Her heart clenched when he said her name. He always called her _Luce_ not Lucy so hearing him say it was painfull.

«...What do you say about staying home tomorrow? We both have our day off so maybe we could spend some time together?» She prayed that he would agree, it had been so long since they were together, just they two.

«But, we always spend some time together, we live together you weirdo.» Grinning at her he turned around and opened the fridge, choosing orange juice and drank it.

She looked at him, sure they lived together but they barely saw each other. Hell this conversation were the first one in two days. She clenched her fist together and bowed her head, making her bangs hide her eyes.

«No we don't»

«Lucy?» Looking at his girlfriend he were suprised to see her eyes, emptiness and longing were in them, but also sadness. He was confused, had someone died? And what the hell did she mean 'no'?

«We barely talk to each other anymore Natsu, you are barely home. You are always with Lisanna, spending every waking hour with her. When I try to talk to you it is like you don't see me Natsu!»

Clenching her teeth together she fought to not let her tears fall, she wouldn't let them!

«Yes I understand that you are childhood friends and YES I know you have missed her but does that means that you can just throw me away? Does all these years of us being together means nothing to you?I have been sitting her alone everyday, waiting for you to at least see how lonely I am!»

«Lucy, I didn't know»

«OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU ARE NEVER HERE! Everyone tells me to either talk to you about this, or just end this because I can't handle this anymore Natsu! Every morning I find you gone I cry, everytime I eat alone I cry. EVERYTIME I FUCKING THINK ABOUT YOU I CRY! I hate this feeling, I hate feeling like I don't trust you but I can't stop this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that you could possibly be cheating on me and I absolutely HATE IT!»

Breathing heavily, she dried her tears. She had enough of crying, had enough of being alone. Looking at Natsu dead in the eye she spoke softly and quietly. Her next words froze Natsu to the ground.

«Maybe I should do what they say...ending all this? I mean what's the point being with you when you are never here?»

Looking at the blonde pleadingly he reached out a hand to touch her cheek but she stepped backwards. Tears gathered in his eyes while he shook his head.

«N-no, please Luce stay with me p-please Luce, I-i didn't mean to- oh my god» Falling down on his knees he hugged Lucy around her stomach, trying his hardest to not fall apart. « _Please stay, I'm so-so sorry, but please Luce»_ Her lower lip trembled but she bit onto it, her hands reached behind her to release herself from his hold. «N-no Luce, you can't do this, please don't. I won't let you!» Some tears fell down from her eyes without her permission and she silently cursed herself. When she turned around to leave, she felt someone grab her wrist. Looking back she saw Natsu holding her wrist in a tight grip. Tears fell from his red brimmed eyes and he bit onto his lower lip, his eyes pleading her to stay.

Snatching her hand out of his hold she avoided his eyes and took her purse before running out. "LUCY!" Stopping a taxi she hopped in and gave the driver the direction just in time to see Natsu come running out the door. It wasn't before she had been in the taxi for five minutes that she had finally given permisson to let her tears fall.

 **(=^.^=)**

Gray had been blissfully asleep in bed with his girlfriend in his arms when he heard the doorbell. Groaning he turned around to look at the alarm-clock. His left eyebrow twitch in annoyance when he read **01:47**.

«hmm Gray-sama?»Looking at the girl in his arms he shook his head. «Someone is ringing the doorbell»

«Maybe Gray-sama should see who it is?» Gray shook his head, It was possibly some kids who were pranking. Juvia didn't think that so she untangled herself from her precious Gray and looked outside the window. What she saw surprised her. Looking back at Gray she threw a pillow at him to wake him up. «Gray-sama, Lucy-san is outside» That perked him up because his head shot up with a confused look. «What?» Seeing that Juvia nodded at him and pointed outside.

There in the rain stood Lucy, arms around her shaking figure trying to keep herself warm. Cursing lowly Gray rushed down the stairs followed closely by Juvia.

Opening the front door he saw Lucy looking at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, her chlothes soaked and it looked like she were going to cry. Juvia gasped before she grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom where she stripped Lucy and threw her in the shower with scalding hot water.

While Juvia warmed Lucy up, Gray were making hot chocolate to all of them while waiting for the girls to come down.

When the girls had come and sat on the couch in the living room, Gray placed a wool-blanked on Lucys shoulders before giving her the cup of hot chocolate. Saying a quiet thanks his way she sipped a little on it, basking in its warmth.

«Lucy-san?» Looking at Juvia, she knew that she had to tell them.

«I-I broke up with Natsu...»

«W-what? I tought that you were just going to talk» This time it was Gray who spoke. His eyes were wide open and his mouth opened and closed, like a fish.

«I told him, told him what I felt and how much I missed him. I told him everything that weighened on me this entire week that wanted to be let out. I told him that maybe we should end our relationship, he begged me to stay but I walked out and took a taxi here.»

«It's okay, everything will be okay.» Whispered Juvia to Lucy. After some crying Lucy were so exhausted that she fell asleep, when she did, Gray brought her to the guest room and tucked her in. When he came to his own bedroom he saw his girlfriend looking out the window.

«I'm worried Gray-sama» Gray didn't say anything but got under the covers and nestled beside Juvia. «I'll talk to Flame-head tomorrow, hopefully he doesn't do anything reckless.» Juvia hummed before turning off the light and cuddled with Gray.

 **(=^.^=)**

The next morning Gray were walking towards Natsu and Lucys shared apartment when he saw a white haired beauty walking towards him. Looking closely he saw it was Lisanna. Waving to her he made his way to her infront of the gate to the apartment.

«Yo, Lisanna what brings you here?» Looking up she grinned at him when she saw him. «Natsu didn't come for breakfast this morning and he doesn't answer my calls, I was worried so I came here. Natsu promised me to go christmas shopping with me today you see.» Lisanna beamed at him.

Gray awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let Natsu see Lisanna now, because of the thought of that all this started when she came back he didn't want to see what would happen if she just walking inside the apartment now.

«Maybe you could go with Mira or Elfman?»

Lisanna frowned at him before shaking her head. «Natsu promised me to go with me. I haven't seen him in years Gray, you must understand that.» Gray were trying his hardest to not lash out on her, who did she think she is?

«Yea I understand, but Natsu has been with you all week...he hasn't been with Lucy at all so maybe we should leave them alone?» Lisanna looked confused at Gray.

«They _live_ together Gray, I think they see each other everyday» she said and were about to knock on the door, but Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

«Ow, what the hell Gray?»

«Natsu is sick so it wouldn't be a good idea to meet him now.» Lisanna looked at him before she smiled at him. «Well, okay. I will come back later with some chicken soup» She turned around and walked back while Gray looked confused at her back.

Before Natsu had come back to town Lisanna weren't so... _possessive_ over being with Natsu. So what the hell?

Shaking his head he looked at the apartment. He knew Natsu were in there, he weren't sure over what he would find there and he were a little afraid to find out. Steeling himself he walked to the door and opened it, finding it unlocked.

The apartment were dark inside when he walked in. Walking to the living room he turned on the light to find Natsu sitting at the floor with his back towards Gray. Plue were laying in Natsu's lap while Natsu were stroking his fur. His head were down so that his forhead were laying on Plue's ears.

Looking around the livingroom Gray found it completly messed up. The TV were smashed on the floor, bookshelves were destroyed and a big part of the couch had been burned. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol and the smell of burned things in the air. He found Happy, Natsu's cat standing at the doorway to the kitchen were empty beer bottles were standing on the kitchen counter, some were laying empty around Natsu.

Focusing his attention back to Natsu he gulped. He had no idea on what he should do but he followed his gut-feeling.

«Flame-brain...» He didn't answer him so he went to stand infront of him. Sitting on the floor infront of the salmon head Gray could take in Natsu's appearance.

His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled and had some stains on it. His lower lip were split and it looked like he bit onto it to make it bleed. His eyes were empty and bloodshot from crying and it didn't look like he had slept at all.

«Natsu...» This time, the salmon haired man looked at Gray.

«She were all alone, every day and I didn't notice...» Natsu whispered barely audible for Gray to hear. Natsu gently pushed Plue out of his lap before rising to his feet. His shoulders were shaking and his fist were clenched at his sides. «I FUCKING FORGOT MY OWN GIRLFRIEND FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!» Natsu punched the wall over and over again till his knuckles were bloody and yet he didn't stop.

Gray stood behind him, too surprised to even react before his shock came over. Rushing over to Natsu he tackled him on the ground and tried to calm him down. When it didn't work he grabbed the nearest thing he could get (wich was a vase) and slammed it into his head.

He fell down unconscious on the floor.

Picking himself up, Gray dusted his pants before he fished up his phone. Scrolling through the phone, he sent each of the boys to come to Natsu's apartment.

Looking down on his frienemy the raven haired man let out a sigh before he went down and picked him up, then unceremoniously dropping him on the couch. (what was left of it)

 **(=^.^=)**

Natsu woke up to a faint throbbin' on his head.

When he opened his eyes he could make out the faint lines on the ceiling.

He squinted his eyes to try to remember how he ended up on the couch, the last he could remember were coming back home and...

A gasp escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He could hear Gray's voice in the distance and the other guys, but it didn't matter. All he could see was Lucy's tearfull face when she yelled at him. He made her cry.

Guilt slammed down with a heavy force on him making him want to throw up.

He made her cry, he made his own _girlfriend_ cry. He didn't like it when Lucy cried, whenever someone made her sad he would smash their heads or beat them to a pulp. Now it was _he_ who made her cry.

How could he do that? How could he completely forget Lucy? The always so happy, cheerful, bubbly Lucy? Shame crawled up to his chest, clinging to him like a lifeline and he let it cling to him. He placed his forearm over his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

The talking around him became louder, more clearer.

«Do ya think he's dead yet?» Metal-head?

«You jackass, of course he wouldn't be dead...he's not dead right Jellal?» Ice-dick and Jellal? What the hell are they doing here? «He is not dead you guys, just unconscious.»

Groaning a little, he let his arm fall from his face and let it fall on his chest. He glared at the people that decided to just barge in.

«Well, so nice of you to come visit. Now if you would please shut the hell up with the talking then I will _maybe_ not throw you out from second floor!» Natsu seethed from where he laid on the couch. No one batted an eye on his threat, they knew that he would actually do it, but they were three against one.

Jellal crouched down so he were infront of Natsu.

«How are you Natsu?»

Natsu glared at him harsly before sitting up.

«How am I Jellal? I just found out that I have completely forgotten my girlfriend for an entire week! An entire fucking week Jellal. She were alone every night, waiting for me to come home from whatever I had been with Lisanna. She would eat alone everyday. She never said anything, she didn't want to intrude or seem selfish.»

Natsu looked at his friends and they all saw the hurt, anger and hopelessness in his eyes.

Jellal placed a hand on Natsus shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Natsu stared at him «Why didn't you tell me?»

Jellal opened his mouth but Gajeel beat him to it.

«Bunny-girl made us promise to not tell ya, she said that you were just catching up with the animal-lover and that it was best to just leave it.»

Gray stepped forward with his phone in hand, it looked like he was texting someone.

«Levy and Erza is with Juvia and Lucy now, Lucy is currently sleeping.»

Natsu nodded at Gray and opened his mouth when he was interrupted.

«Natsu?» Looking behind him he saw a white haired beauty with short white hair and baby blue eyes. «Lisanna, what are you doing here?»

In the corner of his eye Natsu saw the other guys walked out of the room and into the kitchen before he looked at his childhood friend. He noticed she had a saucepan in her hands and the scent of chicken soup invaded his senses and made his mouth water. Lisanna looked around the completely messed up apartment. «What happened here?» Lisanna looked at Natsu but Natsu avoided her stare and instead took the saucepan from her hands and placed it on top of a table that luckily weren't so bad destroyed like the rest of the apartment. Looking back at his childhood friend Natsu could see the confusion and concern swimming in her eyes.

Sitting down on the couch he patted the seat beside him for Lisanna to sit. When she sat down Natsu looked down at his hands.

«I-» Sighing he rubbed his face tiredly before looking at Lisanna. «Lucy...broke up with m-me» his voice cracked at the end and Natsu swallowed a sob. Lisanna looked at him in shock and surprise. She didn't expect this. "W-what? How?" She widened her eyes when she realized it. "oh…"

Looking down on her hands she squeezed her eyes shut. Shame eating at her. Shame because she didn't realize how much time she and Natsu actually spent with each other. "How could I do this to her?" Looking at her childhood friend, Lisanna could see his tense shoulders shaking. She wanted to comfort him, but she resisted. "Natsu…"

" _How could I?_ "

Lisanna were shocked when she saw tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Never had Lisanna seen Natsu Dragneel cried. Steeling herself Lisanna let her hand drop on Natsus forearm. And then _pinched_ him as hard as she could with her nails. "AW, WHAT THE FU-LISANNA?" Raising on her feet so that she stood before Natsu she pinned him beneath her glare. "So, you're just going to stop now? After _years_ of being inseparable you just going to give up because you were stupid?"

Looking at Lisanna, Natsu could see that she were serious.

Lisanna pointed a finger at Natsu. "We are going to win Lucy back to you!"

 **(=^.^=)**

 **I am making this a two-shot or a three-shot. The reason why is that it is so much to write and it takes so much time. This alone has taken since August to write.**

 **As I said earlier, I got inspired to write this after I have read so many fanfics like this one and like, 'why not?' I couldn't keep it out of my head so..yeah ^^**

 **News about TA &TJ:**

 **I have come to that I will not update** ** _The Artist & The Jock_** **before new year. I'm sorry guys but I have so much on my plate nowadays. I will write when I have time but I will not update before…January or February. Hopefully on (My birthday) I'm sorry guys but please understand.**

 **So, I didn't participate in this year Nalu love fest…bummer! But I will try to participate next year, hopefully on time _**

 **If I'm going to participate in the next years Nalu Love Fest then I think I have to start working on it on May…I think…o.O**

 **I'M GOING TO BE MISSING IN MAY:**

 **I will be super busy in May, y'know. is Norway having 'birthday' and the 8** **th** **May I'm going to the church with a lot of my classmates and get blessed by the priest. I don't know if you guys do it but all 14/15 year olds do it. It's like tradition. It's super cool, we get gifts and money, Like Christmas ^.^**

 **As I said, I will continue to write my stories but not update them yet, I will write them longer as a sorry.**

 **If someone of you have read my AN in my other stories, you know that, a couple of months ago my brother and his friend were in a car-accident. My brother's friend fell into a coma, but we all learned that he would never wake up again. I never thought that one in our family would lose someone important so early, I mean. He were only 19 for christ's sake!**

 **Thank you for those reviewers who wished my brother luck and told him to never give up. I showed him those and he smiled.**

 **I hope you like this first shapter of my mini-fic of two-three chapters. BUT; I haven't wrote chapter 2 yet so it will take a while, maybe 1-2 weeks with the thought of school and the coming midterm we're having.**

 ** _Follow, Favorite and Review._**

 **Bye :***


End file.
